


On the Brink of Despair

by cakeengland



Series: IDVStuck [3]
Category: Homestuck, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eli go to therapy, Getting Together, Grieving, If you don't want to yeet Kreacher into a volcano by the end of this act, Mary encouraging crimes, Mary why are you the way that you are, Mary... Mary., Multi, Murder, Rogue of Blood God Tier, SO MUCH time travel shit you don't even know, Suicide, Thief of Life God Tier, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, We did it wrong, You guessed it - Freeform, actually all of them need to go to therapy, also norton, but especially Eli, discussions of virginity for like two seconds, ft. Eli's trauma, if you thought the act two finale was angsty this whole damn act makes that look like fluff, more implied/referenced edluca, slime babies!!!, there's too many variants of some of these relationships to tag, we've gotten popular enough to warrant making a discord fan server, well folks we've done it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: With Eli gone, the session is thrown into chaos. Nobody knows where to turn, least of all Norton, who is pushed further and further towards the edge as further events unfold. Tensions continue to simmer beneath the surface, and distrust is still running rampant. Can the players recover from the loss of Eli, or will the Seer's death end up as their undoing?
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Emily Dyer | Doctor/Emma Woods | Gardener, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Series: IDVStuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. [A3] Dialoglog

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to act three! As per usual, here's the Pesterchums you'll need to know for this act.
> 
> optimisticGardener (OG) - Emma  
> electrifiedInventor (EI) - Luca  
> futureVisionary (FV) - Eli  
> otherworldlyGuide (OG) - Aesop  
> magneticAttraction (MA) - Norton  
> cursedSeeker (CS) - Patricia  
> demonicDisciple (DD) - Ann  
> mourningPhotographer (MP) - Joseph  
> eccentricMasterpiece (EM) - Galatea  
> brokenRegent (BR) - Mary  
> intrepidExplorer (IE) - Kurt  
> sincereLiar (SL) - Kreacher  
> exiledMercenary (EM) - Naib  
> dreamWitch (DW) - Yidhra

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Aesop: E-Eli!  
Norton: He’s…  
Norton: He _can’t be._  
Aesop: No no no….. 

Aesop: Try to get to Eli’s body.

Rocks: Be completely immovable.

Aesop: Be very distressed.

Norton: I… he… 

Norton: Are you giving up son? Yeah, you are.

Norton: Let’s… let’s just go…

Aesop: Be clearly not ready to give up, despite the oncoming tears.

Norton: Just kinda… sit there.

Brookesprite: Float over and grab at Norton’s collar with your beak.

Norton: Fuck- what-

Brookesprite: Tug on his collar to try drag this grieving man who is so much heavier than you.

Norton: Just comply, make this easier for everyone.

Brookesprite: Force the two men up to the surface.

Norsop: Spot the two and approach.

Norsop: Norton, Aesop, are you alright?  
Norsop: That was the worst earthquake recorded so far.  
Norton: We’re… we’re fine.  
Norton: Eli isn’t.

Norsop: Face falls.

Norsop: What happened?  
Norton: He… picked up some kind of orb, and then there was a cave in because of the earthquake.   
Norsop: Oh… is he…?  
Norton: Y… Yeah.

Aesop: Collapse to your knees. Have yourself an angst moment internally.

Norsop: Call for a nurse to help Aesop, and hesitantly see if Norton wants a hug.

Norton: Give Norsop a nod in response. You really need a hug.

Norsop: Hug Norton. Be careful not to stab him with your quills.

Norsop: Moments before the earthquake… our equipment detected an unusual discharge of energy deep in the caves.  
Norton: Oh? Could that have been the orb, maybe…?  
Norsop: It very well may have been.  
Norsop: The only thing we know of down there is your quest bed.  
Norton: My _what?_  
Norsop: Your quest bed?  
Norton: Again, my what?  
Norsop: Well… if you sleep on it and die, you’ll ascend.  
Norton: …  
Norton: Someone stab me on the bed.

Norsop: Distressed porcupine noises.

Aesop: Softly, and with a lot of feeling, say no.

Norsop: No!  
Norton: Ascension would be a good thing, though.  
Norsop: It’s reckless!  
Norton: It’ll be fine.

Norsop: Call for some porcupines to block off Norton from the caves.

Norsop: You’re grieving, you’re not in the right state of mind!  
Aesop: N-Norton p-please don’t-  
Norton: … Fine…

Norsop: Call for another doctor.

Nervous porcupine wearing a lab coat: Approach Norton.

NPWALBC: I-Is everything alright?  
Norton: Everything’s fine.  
Norsop: Emilee, Norton just watched his friend die.  
Emilee: O-Oh… could you please come with me, sir?  
Norton: Norsop, Emilee, I’m alright.

Emilee: Tuck your head nervously.

Emilee: I-It’s protocol for trauma… y-your boyfriend should come too…

Aesop: Incoherent stutter a bit at the term.

Emilee: O-Oh, did I assume wrong…? I just thought…  
Norton: We’re not dating per se, but… there’s something there? I think?  
Aesop: Y-Yeah- Th… There’s something.  
Emilee: W-Well… um… just follow me…  
Emilee: I-I’ll… need to ask you both some questions… to assess your state of mind…  
Norton: … Alright.  
Aesop: O… Okay.. 


	2. [A3] Pesterlog

\- _dreamWitch_ has begun trolling _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
DW: ‘Sup, how’s SBURB?  
OG: :0???  
OG: Yidhra???  
DW: That’s my name, don’t wear it out!  
OG: I thought everyone outside our session was dead! :0  
DW: Ding dong, you were wrong.  
DW: …  
DW: Well, somewhat.  
OG: I don’t know what that means.  
OG: And frankly, I’m afraid to ask!  
DW: It’sss nothing to worry about.  
DW: Whoopsss.  
OG: What?  
DW: -Fuck it, I’m tired of sssuppressssssing it.-  
OG: I have no idea what you were repressing, but I won’t stop you from unrepressing!  
DW: -I wasss sssuppressssssing my quirk.-  
DW: -It’sss like an acsssent for me.-  
OG: Ooooh-  
DW: -You never anssswered my quessstion.-  
DW: -How isss SSSBURB?-  
OG: It’s very emotionally taxing!  
DW: -Hasss anyone died yet?-  
OG: Nooot that I know of?  
DW: -Oh, that’sss boring.-  
DW: -But I sssupposssssse it’sss good.-  
OG: All I got is that Eli told me I’m supposed to despise Kreacher!  
OG: Which isn’t too hard :\\\  
DW: -I would sssay he’sss your kisssmesssisss, but that impliesss mutual hatred.-  
OG: I’m not attracted to him either-  
DW: -I would be ssshocked if he even got a moirail.-  
OG: Don’t know what that is, but you’re probably right!  
DW: -To put it in human termsss, it’sss like a bessst friend.-  
OG: Oh, okay!  
DW: -Well, I’m going to go back to waiting for sssomeone to kissssss me.-  
DW: -I might check in with you later.-  
OG: I wish you luck with that!  
  
\- _dreamWitch_ has ceased trolling _optimisticGardener_ \- 


	3. [A3] ELI IS DEAD

\- _magneticAttraction_ has opened a group memo on board _ELI IS DEAD_ -  
  
OG: Huh????  
MP: What do you mean Eli is dead?  
MA: He’s dead.  
OG: C… Cave collapsed on him…  
BR: Oh, the poor darling…  
EI: Wait a fucking second-  
EI: He’s fucking what???  
MA: Dead.  
SL: H-He probably would have been dead weight a-anyway!!!  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has banned _sincereLiar_ from responding to the memo -  
  
OG: :)  
MA: Thank you, Aesop.  
MP: I’m going to kill him.  
IE: Oh fuck, Kreacher got banned? Thank God.

Kurt: Notice the group memo name. 

IE: WHAT THE FUCK-  
BR: Language, Kurt Frank!  
IE: Sorry-  
IE: He can’t be dead.  
MA: He is, though.  
OG: W.. We watched it happen….  
MP: Did you see the body?  
OG: C.. Couldn’t get to it… I… It was buried under rubble…  
CS: Is there a chance he’s alive?

Aesop: Try to think about it. Wait, that was a mistake- Don’t dissociate- 

MA: There… maybe?  
MA: I don’t know.  
CS: This is Eli we’re talking about after all.  
CS: Surely he wouldn’t have knowingly gone to his death?  
DD: Yes, knowing him, this will work out somehow.  
MP: He was buried underneath rubble.  
MP: Ladies, how would he have survived that?  
CS: I… don’t know.  
MP: Knowing Eli, he could have known of his upcoming death and fully anticipated it.  
EI: Wait a fucking second-  
EI: Is _this_ what he meant by “I hope you aren’t too attached to me??”  
EI: What the fuck-  
CS: Pardon?  
EI: He messaged me to apologize about what he said last memo…  
EI: He said that before ending the chat.  
MA: My head hurts, I’m emotionally distraught, and I hate it here.  
CS: You should drink some water if you can.  
BR: Are you able to tell us what exactly happened dear?  
MA: Yeah, uh…  
MA: Eli was down in the caves on my land, he was looking for a blue orb.  
MA: He found it right when Aesop and I met up with him, and the moment he grabbed the orb, there was a cave in.  
CS: A blue orb?  
MA: A blue orb.  
CS: Do you know what it was?  
CS: Were you able to retrieve it, or was it lost with Eli?  
MA: It was lost with Eli.  
EI: Fuck- Eli told me about the orbs too-  
EI: H… He said it was important if I wanted to see Edgar again.  
MA: He said it was important if I wanted to see Naib again…  
EI: Ugh, now I’m the one with a headache thinking about the shit he told me along with the blue orb thing-  
CS: Do you know something, Luca?  
EI: Shit about scratches and merging timelines??  
EI: I think the orbs were involved with that.  
MP: Orbs, plural?  
EI: Yeah, Eli said there was a second.  
MP: …  
MP: You know what, it may be easier to believe Eli gave up and committed intentional suicide.  
MA: Don’t say that.  
OG: I… Really hope it isn’t that.  
MP: It sounds like he may have been driven mad by grief.

Aesop: Try not to dissociate again and fail. 

Norton: Focus on Aesop rather than the memo. 

BR: Joseph!  
OG: Aaaanyways- Related and unrelated to the death topic!  
OG: Yidhra’s not dead????  
MP: Excuse me?  
CS: Pardon?  
BR: I beg your pardon?  
OG: She just???  
OG: Up and messaged me??? Asking how the session was going!  
IE: She’s… dead, though?  
IE: How the fuck.  
BR: _Language, young man!_  
  
\- _dreamWitch_ has responded to the memo. -  
  
DW: -He’sss right.-  
OG: There she is!  
IE: What the fuuuuck.  
DD: 0_0  
BR: Kurt Frank, you will stop swearing _right now_ before I come over there!  
IE: Mary, I’m having a moment.  
BR: That is no excuse for rudeness!  
BR: Conduct yourself with some manners!  
BR: Who do you think you are? Luca? Or God forbid, Kreacher?  
IE: Jesus Christ, Mary-  
EI: Wow queen  
BR: Perhaps you believe you are Norton Campbell!  
MP: Tais-toi, Mary.  
MA: I look away for five minutes.  
BR: Non! C'est un comportement inacceptable!  
MP: Vous êtes ridiculement dramatique.  
BR: Ugh, pourquoi ne soyez pas silencieux!  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has stopped responding to the memo. -  
  
EM: Is Aesop still dissociating? :0  
MA: Yes.  
MA: I’m gonna take time away from the memo to try and help him.  
EM: Okay!  
EM: Good luck :(  
MA: Thank you.  
  
\- _magneticAttraction_ has stopped responding to the memo. -  
  
DW: -Ssso, Eli wasss the firssst casssualty?-  
DW: -I wasssn’t expecting that.-  
DW: -I alssso wasssn’t expecting it to be ssso sssoon.-  
DW: -Yet, I can sssenssse that now isss not a good time for my presssenssse.-  
DW: -Farewell.-  
  
\- _dreamWitch_ has stopped responding to the memo. -  
  
CS: This is a lot to take in.  
CS: I think we should all reconvene later.  
BR: Yes, I agree.  
BR: Please try to rest darlings, this is quite a taxing situation.  
  
\- _brokenRegent_ has closed the memo - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough translation of Mary and Joseph's conversation:
> 
> MP: Shut up, Mary.  
> MA: I look away for five minutes.  
> BR: No! This is unacceptable!  
> MP: You are being ridiculously dramatic.  
> BR: Ugh, maybe YOU should just be quiet!


	4. [A3] Dialoglog

\- Dialoglog between _Galatea_ and _Luca_ \- 

Luca: Be noticeably out of it while helping with the frog breeding. 

Galatea: Lucaaaa-  
Galatea: Luca, do you need a break? You’ve been really out of it since the news in the memo :(

Luca: Jolt in surprise. 

Luca: No, I’m fine.  
Luca: This is important.  
Galatea: Then _I’ll_ take a break.  
Galatea: And you’re welcome to join me since you’ve been amazing help!  
Luca: What-  
Luca: Galatea, please-  
Galatea: We need a break anyways!  
Galatea: C’mon Lulu, let’s just have a snack break.  
Luca: I won’t say no to a snack, but I really need to keep working.   
Galatea: Overworking yourself will only hinder progress though :(  
Luca: I can’t leave myself with my thoughts.  
Galatea: Then leave your thoughts with me and talk em out!  
Luca: That means acknowledging them, and I’d really rather not do that.

Galatea: Frown at your froggening partner. 

Galatea: That’s just repression then!  
Galatea: And LOSAF is a no-repression zone! >:(  
Luca: Gally, I’m fiiiiiiine-  
Galatea: If you were, you wouldn’t say you don’t want to be alone with your thoughts.  
Luca: Stop poking holes in my logic-  
Galatea: Then talk to meeeee-  
Luca: You won’t let this go will you?  
Galatea: Nope!   
Galatea: I have firmly grasped it!

Luca: Giggle weakly. 

Luca: It’s just…

Luca: Flop on the floor. 

Luca: Eli was my best friend.  
Luca: Sure, we messed around with each other a lot, but I cared about him.

Galatea: Nod in understanding. 

Galatea: I understand…  
Galatea: The… Clouds showed me him entering those caves, but they didn’t show me what happened.   
Luca: The clouds led him there in the first place.  
Galatea: He has more than clouds Luca!  
Galatea: From what I’ve seen, he’s an already ascended Seer!  
Luca: Yeah, so…  
Luca: He explained none of that to me.  
Galatea: Yeaaah…   
Galatea: He didn’t tell me either, but he knew I would learn probably!  
Luca: So he’s… he was an ascended Seer, what does that mean?  
Galatea: Full access to his abilities, and in a sense…. Immortality..?  
Galatea: That’s right, yes Pygmalion?  
Pygmalionsprite: Yes, you’re right.  
Pygmalionsprite: As long as his death is not just or heroic, he will be revived.  
Luca:   
Luca: What the fuck does that mean?  
Pygmalionsprite: If he dies doing something heroic, or his death is justified.  
Pygmalionsprite: Like…. If he dies protecting someone.  
Pygmalionsprite: And from what Galatea has told me, it wasn’t a heroic death.  
Luca: Maybe it was though?  
Luca: That orb… retrieving it sounded like it was important to saving lives.  
Pygmalionsprite: But perhaps his role isn’t over.  
Pygmalionsprite: So it would not be a just death.  
Luca: You could still technically argue it was heroic-  
Pygmalionsprite: Why are you debating that he might still be dead?  
Pygmalionsprite: I thought there would be a more hopeful reaction :(  
Luca: I don’t know…  
Luca: It just seems too good to be true.  
Luca: And… I don’t want to get the others’ hopes up, in case he is dead.  
Pygmalionsprite: Well, you never know Luca, there’s still a chance he’s around.  
Pygmalionsprite: You don’t just have the fortune of knowing yet.  
Luca: I guess…  
Luca: But I still won’t tell the others.  
Luca: It would _destroy_ Norton and Aesop to get their hopes up if he turned out to be dead after all.  
Luca: I mean, they’ve obviously got the hots for him.  
Galatea: Yeaaah-  
Galatea: It’s why I haven’t said anything on it… :(  
Luca: I just hope neither of them do something stupid from grief, that’s my thing.  
Galatea: I hope so too :(


	5. [A3] Dialoglog

Cut to neither of them coping... 

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Norton_ \- 

Emilee: Leave the boys alone to discuss the exam results with the other doctors. 

Aesop: ….  
Norton: So…  
Aesop: S… So….?  
Norton: …  
Aesop: ….  
Norton: …  
Aesop: ….  
Norton: …  
Aesop: ….  
Norton: …  
Aesop: ….  
Norton: So…  
Aesop: Uhm…. 

Both: Stop. Stare at each other. 

Emberlyn: Feel physical pain over how emotionally constipated these two are. 

Do I have to insert myself into the narrative here?  
Are you two going to make me do that?  
they probably are  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
Hey, Campbell, Carl! You listening?  
Norton: What the fuck-  
Aesop: ?????  
Oh my god you should be used to this Norton.  
Now listen the fuck up!  
Our readers are not here to watch you two exchange awkward silences and miserable attempts at conversation starters all day.  
So.  
Friendly reminder.  
ELI CONFESSED TO YOU BOTH.  
Norton: … So, about Eli...  
Aesop: He…  
Norton: Yeah, he…  
Norton: That was a confession…  
Aesop: I… I don’t think I’ve even comprehended that part yet…  
Norton: That’s… that’s fair…  
Norton: I don’t think I quite have either…  
Aesop: V… Very much an Eli time to confess.  
Norton: Right before a cave in… very Eli-like.  
Aesop: I… I should be used to death with my job… This hurts….  
Norton: Well… this time it was someone we’re close to… It makes sense that it would hurt more…  
Aesop: …..  
Aesop: I’ve lost my mom… But that didn’t feel like this…  
Norton: That’s valid, Aesop…  
Norton: How… how are you feeling this time?  
Aesop: I… Haven’t been stabbed before… But… I’m guessing this is what it feels like…  
Norton: Oh…

Norton: Be concerned. 

Aesop: Wh-what…? Is that not an apt description…?  
Norton: No, no, it is… that’s not what it is.  
Norton: Just… I’m worried about you.  
Aesop: I’ll… Be fine… Eventually… But you were there too… You’re experiencing pain as well..  
Norton: I’ll be fine, Aesop.  
Aesop: B… But you aren’t right now…  
Norton: I’m doing alright for the most part… I’m worried about you.  
Aesop: B.. But the thing is… I’m more worried about you.....  
Norton: Aesop… I promise I’m gonna be okay.  
Aesop: I was told… Rogues don’t know how to cope that well… Your quest… Here… Is challenging you to cope with something… Isn’t it…?  
Norton: … Yes, and I am coping with it.  
Aesop: ….  
Aesop: And how far have you gotten?  
Norton: …  
Norton: Not very.  
Aesop: That means you aren’t….  
Norton: … Stop poking holes in my logic-

Norsop: Poke your head in to check on the dumb gays. 

Aesop: A… Ah.. Norsop…  
Norsop: I… have unfortunate news…  
Aesop: Wh… What is it…?  
Norton: What’s up?  
Norsop: We were… unable to retrieve your friend’s body…  
Norsop: This is all we found…

Norsop: Present Eli’s smashed sylladex. 

Norton: … He used the _Jenga Modus?_  
Aesop: Y… Yeah… That’s not the thing to focus on here…  
Norton: Right…  
Norton: There was absolutely nothing else? Not even his body?  
Norsop: No… I’m sorry.  
Norsop: It’s never happened before…  
Aesop: Y… You usually find the bodies…? 

Norton: Head out, mentally. 

Norsop: Yes, we’ve always found them.  
Aesop: Th… That’s strange then… 

Aesop: Notice Norton mentally headed out. 

Aesop: Norton…. 

Norton: Sir, please come back. You’re needed. Or not. That’s fine too. 

Aesop: Get closer, you don’t know boundaries, and you’re worried. 

Aesop: _Norton…_  
Norton: Wh- huh?

Aesop: Meet Norton’s gaze. 

Norton: Freeze. 

Aesop: Tilt head slightly. 

Norton: H… Hey.

Norsop: Feel like you shouldn’t be here. 

Aesop: You were out of it there…  
Norton: Yeah… Sorry about that…

Norton: Realize just how close Aesop’s face is. 

Norsop: You’re just going to… come back later… 

Norton: Aesop…  
Aesop: … Norton…? 

Norton: Kiss Aesop’s cheek. 

Aesop: Hold a hand up to your cheek and have a gay moment, we can wait. 

Norton: S… Sorry, I should have asked-  
Aesop: N-No you’re fine..  
Aesop: I just- Uh…..  
Aesop: I’ve never been kissed… In any way before…  
Norton: ...My first kiss was Eli.  
Aesop: O-Oh…  
Norton: It was just my dreamself, but… yeah.  
Aesop: S… So you woke up and he was right there…?  
Norton: Yeah… it was… honestly kind of a shocker.  
Norton: But… cool thing, his eyes are blue.  
Aesop: Oh… Pretty..  
Norton: Yeah… you know sapphires? That kinda blue.  
Aesop: I wish I saw…  
Norton: … in the event he’s still alive, which he maybe could be, I’m sure you could sometime.  
Aesop: That would be nice.. 

Emilee: Come back. 

Emilee: O-Oh… Should I come back later…?

Norton: Step back from Aesop. 

Norton: No, no… it’s fine. What’s up, Emilee?  
Emilee: I’m just… supposed to do extra checkups on you… since you’re a Rogue of B-Blood…  
Aesop: B… Blood…?  
Norton: What… does that even mean? The Blood part.  
Emilee: It’s, um…  
Emilee: The mining incident…  
Norton: … That… makes sense.  
Norton: Um… Can we speak in private about this, then?  
Norton: Please?  
Norton, I swear to fuck if you do this shit alone-  
This is why you’re a fucking Rogue!  
let it happen  
just let it happen  
Fucking remember Eli told you to let him and Aesop help-  
no  
that’s for later  
God damn it Norton- 

Norton: Mentally try to get the bickering voices to stop. 

Shut the fuck up Campbell.  
Talk to us when you learn how to cope, Rogue.  
he’s coping, just not healthily  
Learn to healthily cope then, and then we can talk. Maybe. 

Emilee: Be completely oblivious, and twitch nervously. 

Aesop: Nervously fidget yourself. 

Norton: Sigh deeply. 

Emilee: U-Um…

Emilee: Look to Aesop anxiously. 

Aesop: Uh……  
Emilee: A-Actually, I h-have to get back to my meeting…  
Norton: That’s… fine.  
Norton: We can talk later.

Emilee: Scamper out. 


	6. [A3] Pesterlog

Two days later... 

\- _optimisticGardener_ has begun pestering _electrifiedInventor_ -  
  
OG: Luuuuca!  
OG: Guess what?  
EI: Woah what’s going on-  
OG: I found the ectobiology stuff!  
EI: Oh shit nice  
EI: I…  
EI: Am covered in frogs.  
OG: Having fun breeding?  
EI: Sure, let’s go with that!  
OG: How’s it going for real?  
EI: There’s so many frogs Emma.  
EI: Your husband is going to die of frog-related causes.  
OG: I can’t believe this :(  
OG: I guess I have to find a new tax benefits husband  
EI: Kurt.  
OG: Perfect!  
EI: Single, nice to look at, not a jackass, has a jaguar and ferrets.  
OG: Ferrets are exactly what I need in a relationship  
OG: The not a jackass part is nice too!  
EI: Did you tell Emilysprite about the ferrets part? :3  
OG: Sdfgkjsdbgjks  
OG: Luca be quiet-  
EI: No <3  
EI: Okay uhh do you know how to make slime babies  
EI: OH SHIT YOU GET TO SLIME MAKE YOUR SLIME DAD  
OG: That was the most incoherent thing I’ve ever read  
EI: Emma holy shit does this mean your mom was never pregnant with you since you are a slime baby  
OG: I’m gonna go figure out this ectobiology thing and act like you never asked that now-  
EI: Just press the buttons it’ll be fine!  
OG: Great!  
OG: Nothing can go wrong!  
EI: Oh shit there’s gonna be a baby Eli  
OG: :(  
EI: So maybe don’t send pics anywhere his boyfriends could see  
OG: Yeah :((  
OG: I’ll keep that to a memo without them  
EI: However, please feel free to spam us all with my adorable baby pictures.  
EI: Oh god there’s another frog  
  
\- _electrifiedInventor_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
OG: Oh God Luca’s dead  
OG: Oh well  
OG: Ectobiology time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh god there's another frog" -Luca Balsa, 2021


	7. [A3] Pesterlog

Kurt: Check the viewport for Mary. 

Kurt: What.  
Kurt: The actual fuck.  
  
\- _intrepidExplorer_ has begun pestering _mourningPhotographer_ -  
  
IE: Joseph.  
IE: I apologize for the unprompted messaging, but… there’s something I need to talk to you about.  
MP: What is it?  
IE: Mary was stabbed.  
MP: _What?_  
IE: I just checked the viewport.  
IE: She was _stabbed._  
MP: Is she alive?  
IE: Sadly, no she’s not.

Joseph: Tense. 

MP: Are there any signs of her attacker?  
IE: Not that I can see…  
IE: I’m sorry.  
MP: This is ridiculous.  
MP: Eli dragged us all into this without telling any of us what was at stake, and now he isn’t here to guide us.  
IE: Don’t blame Eli.  
IE: Something big must have happened for him to actually die, Joseph.  
MP: A cave in.  
IE: Yeah, no shit.  
IE: I mean something had to go off course or something for him to die.  
MP: And do you really think Eli wouldn’t have anticipated that?  
IE: I don’t know!  
IE: Look. I just came to tell you about Mary.

Joseph: Growl slightly to yourself. 

MP: Where is she?  
IE: Her planet.  
MP: I’m going to find her.  
MP: Tell the others.  
IE: Alright.  
IE: Be safe.  
MP: Naturally.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has ceased pestering _intrepidExplorer_ \- 


	8. [A3] A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _intrepidExplorer_ has opened a group memo on board _A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED_ -  
  
EM: :0  
EM: Is it Mary?  
IE: Y… Yeah.  
IE: How did you-  
EM: The clouds on Skaia.  
IE: Great-  
CS: Clouds?  
EM: I can see the clouds of Skaia from Prospit, and you can see varying points of the future if you look into them.  
CS: Can any Prospit dreamer do this?  
EM: Mhm! It’s just cloud watching.  
MA: I…  
MA: There was _another_ death?  
CS: What exactly happened, Kurt?  
IE: I just… checked in on her, and she was stabbed.  
CS: There’s no clues whatsoever to who did it?  
IE: Not that I can see, no.  
OG: Joseph would react to this… Is.. Something going on with him too…?  
IE: He went to Mary’s planet.  
EI: Would anyone else like to die right now, or are we good?  
IE: I’m good.  
OG: I… Would rather not die…  
DD: I’ll stay alive, thank you.  
EM: It’s too early for me to die, so not now :)  
EI: I’m dead inside but I don’t need to be dead on the outside.  
EI: Wait I just answered my own question  
EI: Also Gally what the fuck  
EM: I’ll be fine, it's just something the clouds showed me :)  
DD: That is… Disconcerting.  
EM: I know, sorry! :(  
MA: I…  
MA: I’m sorry, I need to take a break from this memo.  
MA: Let me know if anything big comes up.  
OG: I… I’ll keep an eye on the memo for you Norton..  
CS: Please look after him Aesop.  
CS: By the way, Kreacher has been… very quiet.  
OG: Don’t like that….


	9. [A3] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _sincereLiar_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
SL: Emma, my angel.  
SL: Have you realized your mistake in marrying that worthless r-rat?  
OG: What do you mean?  
OG: Kreacher, have you done something?  
SL: W-What do you mean?  
OG: Mary’s dead! :(  
OG: Do you know what happened? I’m not blaming you, I just want to see if you know anything..  
SL: I don’t know anything!  
SL: I want nothing to do with her!  
OG: I’ll believe you, it’s just a stressful situation right now…  
SL: Then we won’t talk about it!  
SL: You never answered my q-question.  
OG: I haven’t regretted it yet, why?  
SL: I-I have something to change your mind.  
SL: Jack Noir gave me i-insider information on the Black Queen.  
OG: What is it….?  
SL: He told me how to access the Queen’s ring…  
SL: You’ll help me s-steal it, won’t you my dear?  
SL: We don’t need those others.  
OG: What? How could I help? I’m a Prospit dreamer…  
SL: So?  
OG: The Black Queen’s on Derse :(  
SL: Can’t you just come over here?  
OG: That’ll be a really long flight… But I guess I could…  
SL: You and I’d be heroes darling!  
SL: I can prove to you I’m a much better husband than that brain-dead r-rat.  
OG: Fine… I’ll help get the ring…  
SL: S-Shall we meet up tonight my sweet?  
OG: Y.. Yeah…  
SL: I look forward to it <3

Emma: Gag. 

\- _sincereLiar_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ \- 


	10. [A3] A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

OG: Guuuuys…..  
OG: Guess who knows what’s up with Kreacher?  
OG: Ahahaha...  
IE: What’s going on?  
OG: He invited me to go steal the Black Queen’s ring with him….  
CS: How does he know how to do that?  
OG: Jack told him how to apparently…  
CS: Wasn’t Jack Noir with Mary?  
OG: Not anymore I guess???  
CS: Could Kreacher have killed Mary and allowed Jack Noir to escape?  
  
\- _dreamWitch_ has responded to the memo. -  
  
DW: -That’sss a ssscheme worthy of yoursss truly.-  
OG: Yidhra??  
DW: -Yesss?-  
OG: You know what’s going on??  
DW: -Not at all.-  
OG: *sighs* Thanks anyways…  
DW: -But he’sss on Derssse, right?-  
OG: Yeah.. And I’m a Prospit dreamer…  
OG: I have to make quite the flight :\\\  
DW: -I’m a Derssse dreamer too.-  
DW: -Ssso I’ll watch him for you.-  
OG: Alright… I’m really not looking forward to this…  
IE: Hey Yidhra, quick question.  
IE: What’s with the typing?  
DW: -You mean my quirk?-  
IE: Yeah.  
DW: -All trollsss have one.-  
DW: -They’re like acssentsss to usss.-  
IE: T…  
IE: Trolls?  
DW: -You know, fangsss, hornsss, bright, colorful blood, the worksss?-  
IE: No???  
DW: :/  
DW: -And to think, you’re talking to the lassst troll.-  
IE: _What_  
DW: -What?-  
IE: I… You’re a troll?  
DW: -Yesss, Kurt, I sssaid thisss.-  
IE: My head hurts.  
DW: -Who are you, Norton?-  
IE: Yes.  
DW: -Enjoy your trauma.-  
  
\- _dreamWitch_ has stopped responding to the memo. -  
  
IE: _Aaaaaaaaaa_  
CS: Kurt?  
IE: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
CS: Kurt…?  
IE: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa  
CS: ...Well....  
CS: Does anyone else have anything else to say?  
OG: I hate it here :(  
EI: Kin.


	11. [A3] Spritelog

\- _Aesopsprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Joseph: Aesopsprite.  
Aesopsprite: Y… Yes..?  
Joseph: Why are you following me?  
Aesopsprite: Uhm… Uh….  
Aesopsprite: Sh-should I go….?  
Joseph: Stay if you want.  
Aesopsprite: A.. Alright…

Aesopsprite: Nervous bunny twitch. 

Joseph: But, you didn’t answer my question.  
Aesopsprite: S.. Sorry..  
Aesopsprite: I.. It’s a Time player thing….

Aesopsprite: Fidget with your God tier outfit, uncomfortable with it. 

Joseph: Am I going to die?  
Aesopsprite: Th.. Thankfully no… B-But.. I can make sure things that will cause harm to others won’t happen..  
Joseph: Do you know something?  
Aesopsprite: I know a lot… B.. But I risk things going worse if I share possible future events…  
Aesopsprite: I… Can share stuff… After the risk period passes though…  
Joseph: Aesopsprite. How did you die?

Aesopsprite: Tense up. 

Aesopsprite: I… I was stabbed… By someone I care about…

Joseph: Stare at Aesopsprite expectantly. 

Aesopsprite: I… It hurts to think about… Since I showed up here… Just after being stabbed.  
Joseph: And you chose to seek me out.  
Aesopsprite: Y… Yeah…  
Joseph: Why?

Aesopsprite: Instinctively reach your hand to the ribbon in your hair. 

Aesopsprite: Uhm…  
Joseph: And more importantly, why do you have that?

Joseph: Point to the ribbon. 

Aesopsprite: Th.. The version of you from my timeline gave it to me…  
Joseph: ...Hmm.

Joseph: Notice a trail of blood. 

Joseph: Ah. Would you look at that.  
Aesopsprite: Ah… Blood…  
Joseph: I believe we’ve found our woman.

Joseph: Follow the trail. 

Mary: Be there. Dead. 

Joseph: So, I just need to kiss her?  
Aesopsprite: Y… Yes…   
Aesopsprite: Kissing her… Will revive her with her dreamself…

Joseph: Kneel beside Mary, but be noticeably hesitant. 

Aesopsprite: Tilt head slightly with worry. 

Joseph: ...why is the method of resurrection so uncomfortable?  
Aesopsprite: I… Honestly don’t know…  
Aesopsprite: I… Know the discomfort…  
Joseph: Have you had to kiss someone you weren’t attracted to?  
Aesopsprite: Mhm….  
Aesopsprite: I… Had to kiss Emma..  
Aesopsprite: Wh… Which was uncomfortable for her and I both…  
Joseph: Mm.

Joseph: Still be inwardly cringing, but accept there’s nothing you can do. 

Aesopsprite: Look away uncomfortably. 

Joseph: Close your eyes and kiss Mary. 


	12. [A3] Dialoglog

Many hours later (but not too many)... 

Norton: Take a nap because you can’t deal with this right now. 

\- Dialoglog between _Yidhra_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Yidhra: Oh, hey.  
Norton: Hey…  
Norton: What uh… what brings you here?  
Yidhra: Wow, you are really out of it, aren’t you?  
Norton: Quite possibly.  
Norton: There’s just… a lot going on.  
Yidhra: If you’re giving no reaction to ssseeing a troll, obviousssly.  
Norton: Yeah…  
Norton: I mean, not the weirdest thing I’ve seen this whole game.  
Yidhra: Ssso, what bringsss you to Derssse?  
Yidhra: Isssn’t it a little early to be sssleeping?  
Norton: I’m… mentally exhausted, to say the least.  
Norton: I’m just napping to deal with that.  
Yidhra: Derssse isssn’t the bessst plassse for a leisssurely ssstroll.  
Yidhra: Why don’t you walk with me?

Norton: Contemplate your options. 

Norton: … Sure, why not?  
Yidhra: Exsssellent.  
Yidhra: I warn you, I am on a missssssion.  
Norton: What… “Mission”?  
Yidhra: I am performing reconnaissssssance on Kreacher.  
Norton: A what now?  
Yidhra: Reconnaissssssance.

Norton: Just go with it. 

Norton: Alright… any way I can help?  
Yidhra: Sssure. He’sss going to meet up with Emma onssse ssshe fliesss over here.  
Yidhra: We jussst need to watch him.  
Norton: Alright… that sounds easy enough. As long as Emma’s safe, that’s what matters here.  
Yidhra: Nothing about their plan isss sssafe.  
Yidhra: They’re ssstealing the Black Queen’sss ring.  
Norton: Why would they go on basically a suicide mission?  
Yidhra: For the advantage.  
Norton: … How do you know all of this?  
Yidhra: From my own SSSGRUB sssessssssion.  
Norton: SGRUB?  
Yidhra: It’sss what we called SSSBURB on Alternia.  
Norton: And Alternia is…?  
Yidhra: My home planet.  
Norton: May I pry and ask where that is?  
Yidhra: I sssuppossse it usssed to be out there sssomewhere.  
Norton: That’s… interesting.  
Norton: So, what… happened to it?  
Yidhra: What happened to Earth?  
Norton: Ah…  
Norton: So… were you able to escape then?  
Yidhra: Define.  
Norton: Like… Get into the medium.  
Yidhra: Yesss.  
Norton: Great talk.  
Yidhra: Well, thisss is how I talked to my troll friendsss.  
Norton: That’s fair…   
Norton: Sorry, I’m just…  
Norton: My brain is sort of gone right now.  
Yidhra: Maybe you ssshould wake up.  
Norton: I’d… rather not.  
Norton: I don’t want to deal with everything going on.   
Yidhra: You’re at a great risssk here.  
Norton: I’d rather be here than awake right now.  
Yidhra: On your own head be it. Follow me.  
Norton: Alright.

Norton: Follow Yidhra, you got nothing else to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one (1) person asked if we had a Discord server and me, being the validation-starved author that I am, immediately made one. Feel free to come scream at me when your fav dies/is dead. Just do it in a nice way. Invite code: rxhNSufDB7


	13. [A3] Dialoglog

Many minutes later… 

Yidhra: My my, looksss like we found our man.  
Yidhra: Over there, by the wall.  
Yidhra: Can your human eyesss sssee him?  
Norton: Kreacher? Yeah, I can see him.  
Yidhra: And can you sssee what he hasss?  
Norton: No?  
Yidhra: Neither can I. 

Norton: Sigh loudly. 

Norton: Cool.  
Norton: What do we do while waiting for whatever to happen?  
Yidhra: We watch him.  
Norton: Okay.

Norton: Step on a twig or something. 

Kreacher: Hear it and look around. 

Yidhra: _Norton Campbell._  
Norton: What-  
Yidhra: You ssstepped on a twig, and he heard it.  
Norton: _I’m sorry._

Kreacher: Notice the pair. 

Kreacher: You!  
Kreacher: And… w-whatever you are.  
Norton: Be fucking quiet, Kreacher.  
Norton: That’s Yidhra, don’t be a dick.  
Kreacher: _Ew._  
Yidhra: Thanksss.  
Norton: Shut the fuck up, Kreacher.  
Norton: Were you never taught manners?  
Kreacher: Why would I show m-manners to a m-monster?!  
Yidhra: I am right here.  
Norton: She’s not a monster, dickhead!  
Kreacher: Then w-what else do you call her?!  
Norton: Yidhra.  
Kreacher: She’s a m-monstrosity!  
Norton: No, she isn’t!  
Kreacher: Look at her!  
Norton: She’s not a monster. Just shut up.  
Kreacher: You’re s-siding with her?!  
Norton: Uh… yeah.  
Norton: Why wouldn’t I?  
Kreacher: S-She’s not even from our s-session!  
Kreacher: S-She’s probably waiting to ki-kill us all!

Yidhra: Be literally just sitting here. 

Norton: Snap. 

Norton: Will you just shut up?!  
Norton: Nobody gives a shit about your opinions!  
Norton: If you’re gonna keep talking big like this, come down and say it to our faces!  
Norton: Stop being a coward!  
Kreacher: F-Fine!  
Kreacher: Nobody needs a tr-traitor like you anyway, C-Campbell!  
Yidhra: Norton, don’t.  
Norton: Get your ass down here!

Norton and Kreacher: Strife. 

Kreacher: Just d-die with your monster girlfriend!  
Norton: I’m literally gay, shit for brains.  
Norton: Stop putting up a fight, you’re getting nowhere with this.  
Kreacher: I h-have to protect my sweet Emma…!  
Norton: She doesn’t need you to protect her!  
Norton: She’s capable of protecting herself!  
Kreacher: N-No!  
Kreacher: That r-rat must have some plan with her…!  
Norton: Don’t you dare talk about Luca that way.  
Norton: Just shut up and die already.  
Kreacher: No!

Kreacher: Lunge for Norton. 

Norton: Be knocked off balance. 

Kreacher: A-Any last words?

Kreacher: Brandish your flashlight like a knife. 

Norton: You are an absolute dumbass.  
Norton: Also, Emma’s never going to go for your sorry ass.  
Kreacher: Y-You-  
Yidhra: Enough!

Yidhra: Pull Kreacher off Norton. 

Yidhra: Leave him alone.  
Yidhra: Fight me inssstead.  
Kreacher: F-Fine!

Kreacher and Yidhra: Strife. 

Norton: Realize Yidhra doesn’t have a Strife Specibus. 

Norton: YIDHRA, NO!  
Yidhra: Better me than you!

Kreacher: Bring your flashlight down hard on Yidhra’s temple. 

Yidhra: Crumple to the ground. Don’t move again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see it yesterday, the link to the fan Discord server is here! https://discord.gg/fanwxRJtqW


	14. [A3] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Norton: You…  
Norton: You’re a monster.  
Kreacher: H-How am _I_ the monster?!  
Norton: She was DEFENSELESS, and you murdered her!  
Norton: You’re the worst kind of person.  
Kreacher: S-She a-attacked me first!  
Norton: She was protecting me, you asshole.  
Norton: You could have stopped at any point.  
Kreacher: You were harbouring a f-freak!  
Norton: No, I wasn’t.  
Kreacher: Yes you were!  
Norton: Just shut up.  
Kreacher: W-What are you gonna do about it, h-huh?  
Kreacher: Cry to your pr-precious seer? Beg him to make it all better?!

Norton: Freeze. 

Norton: … You really are the worst.  
Norton: Eli is _dead,_ do you not remember that?  
Kreacher: Ugh, who cares?  
Norton: I do. So does everyone else. You’re just an insensitive asshole.  
Kreacher: No! I’m just s-sick of hearing about a false s-seer!  
Norton: Just get out of my sight.

Kreacher: Huff and storm off. 


	15. [A3] KREACHER IS A MURDERER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _magneticAttraction_ has opened a group memo on board _KREACHER IS A MURDERER_ -  
  
MA: Read the title.   
CS: Who did he kill…?  
MA: Yidhra.  
EI: Norton you’ve gotta be shitting us-  
MA: No, I’m not.  
MA: Her dreamself is dead.  
MA: She’s fucking dead.  
EI: How’d he even manage to get _Yidhra??_  
EI: Her big dick energy is like…  
EI: Six inches, at least.  
MA: She died to save me.  
MA: Kreacher was going to murder me.  
EI: Yeah but…  
EI: How???  
MA: Literally bashed her skull in with a flashlight.  
EI: Didn’t she try to defend herself???  
MA: She didn’t have a Strife Specibus.  
EI: _What-_  
MA: Yeah.  
EI: How???  
MA: I don’t know.  
OG: Now I really don’t want to head to Derse…  
CS: I can’t say I blame you.  
CS: Even for Kreacher, this is an all new low.  
OG: I’m…. Kind of scared.. Really scared..  
EI: He wouldn’t hurt you, he’s too obsessed.  
EI: Creepy as that is.  
DD: Though… When the object of obsession disagrees..   
DD: He may turn volatile…  
EI: Well shit  
EI: I didn’t think about that.  
DD: Well, it isn’t something that happens all of the time…  
DD: But this situation is quite tense, we shouldn’t let Emma stay alone with him..  
  
\- Future _cursedSeeker_ has responded to the memo. -  
  
FCS: Hello everyone, I’ve been asked to pass along a message.   
DD: Oh? What is it Patricia?  
FCS: I understand that this is not a favorable circumstance… but it is for the best to let Emma be alone with Kreacher.  
FCS: From what I have been told, there was a timeline where Ann and I went to protect Emma, and we were both simply killed.  
FCS: Aesop would tell you this personally, but I believe his anxiety is acting up given the circumstances in our current present.  
FCS: But I ask that you avoid more death.  
DD: Ah, alright.  
DD: I understand, I wouldn’t wish any more death among us.  
EI: Haha-  
EI: Among Us-  
EI: That’s popular right now-  
EI: Shit feels like a life-threatening game of Among Us, but Kreacher’s the impostor but we can’t vote him out.  
OG: I wish we could ;;;;  
EI: Pikachusprite, how do you vote out a teammate-

Pikachusprite: Pika in confusion. 

EI: Worth a try-  
OG: Darn :(  
EI: Oh yeah Ems  
EI: How are the slime babies?  
CS: Slime babies?  
OG: Oh! The ecto-clones of all of us!  
CS: Come again…?  
OG: Timey-wimey shenanigans.. I’m not entirely sure myself!  
EI: You watched Doctor Who too Emmabug? :D  
OG: I’ve seen a bit! None of the reaaaally recent stuff though :(  
EI: You should come to my house, we can marathon Doctor Who for our honeymoon-  
OG: Sure! I’ll gladly do that to spite Kreacher even more! :)  
CS: But the ring…?  
OG: The honeymoon is after this… :(  
EI: No no, honeymoon while all our lives are in danger.  
EI: It’s just for *Spice*

Emma: Give a small smile at Luca’s words while you’re flying to Derse. 

EI: But seriously do we have slime babies On Da Loose?  
OG: No no! They’re with Emilysprite!  
CS: Emilysprite?  
OG: Emily gave me a photo of herself, so… She was my second prototype!  
CS: That was sweet of her.  
OG: Yeah, it was…  
EI: Gay-  
OG: Maybe so.  
CS: Emma, don’t let the ring fall into Kreacher’s hands. Who knows what he might do with it?  
IE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN KREACHER IS A MURDERER?  
IE: How did it go from that to SLIME BABIES?!  
EI: Late to the conversation as always Kurt-  
IE: My writer was not vibing for a few weeks.  
IE: Anyways.  
IE: WHAT THE FUCK-  
CS: Yidhra’s dead.  
FCS: Hello Kurt.  
MA: I forgot to shut my phone off, but, yes, she’s dead.   
MA: Kreacher killed her.  
IE: Scumbag.  
EI: More importantly  
EI: Emma-bear  
EI: Do you have baby pics of your lovely husband? uwu  
IE: What do you _mean_ more importantly?!  
EI: I was a handsome baby.  
OG: Oh! I’ll send them to you!  
EI: No no  
EI: Don’t be shy  
EI: Send them to the memo-  
  
\- _intrepidExplorer_ has stopped responding to the memo. -  
  
MA: While the thought of slime babies intrigues me, I’m gonna mute this.  
MA: See you guys later.  
FCS: ...I think I should get back to my timeline.  
FCS: I just heard an explosion.  
MA: Aw shit here we go again.  
  
\- _optimisticGardener_ sent a file to _KREACHER IS A MURDERER_ -  
  
OG: This miiiiiight be bad timing now, but here’s the slime babies!  
EI: God damn I was the cutest baby.  
CS: I think that’s my cue to get back to work.  
EI: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Among Us reference really dates when this chapter was written.


	16. [A3] Pesterlog

Four days later... 

\- _magneticAttraction_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
MA: Eli...  
MA: God, how long has it been? A week?  
MA: It’s been sort of rocky without you around.  
MA: We all really miss you.  
MA: Mary’s been back for a couple of days, but we’re starting to think the same thing isn’t going to happen with you…  
MA: I’m starting to get really worried… I had my hopes up when Mary came back, but…  
MA: Eli, it’s been a week.  
MA: None of us know if you survived somehow, or if you just…  
MA: Disappeared for good.  
MA: God, I’m really just talking into the void at this point, huh?  
MA: I just…  
MA: Fuck, Eli. I really miss you.  
MA: Everything feels… so off.  
MA: Without your cryptic shit, your laugh, literally all of you, everything just feels so wrong and off.  
MA: I just wish you were here. I really wish I could see you again right now.  
MA: Nothing feels the same with you not being here.   
MA: I’m just repeating myself here, but…  
MA: I guess I just wanted to shout into the void for a while about my feelings before I do something incredibly stupid.  
MA: You talked about the God Tiering thing.   
MA: I think that might be my next step here.  
MA: So… I guess this is goodbye, for now?  
MA: Maybe forever?  
MA: Depending on how this goes.  
MA: On the off chance you aren’t perma dead, and see this somehow… I’m sorry.  
MA: I think it’s going to turn out alright, I’ll be back…  
MA: But…   
MA: In case that’s not the case…  
MA: I love you, Eli.   
MA: And I hope everything ends up alright for you.  
MA: Get everyone through this hell.  
  
\- _magneticAttraction_ has ceased pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
FV: Norton...  
FV: I know that by the time you’ve read this, you’ve already God tiered.  
FV: But… I’m alive.  
FV: And I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is "I was emptying my wallet playing Lovelink" a good excuse for why this chapter was late?


	17. [A3] Dialoglog

Many hours into the future (but not too many)... 

Norton: Stab yourself with the blade you stole from Aesop’s room. 

Norton: Ascend. 

Aesop: Have watched that whole damn thing. 

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Aesop: _Norton-_  
Norton: Hey-  
Aesop: Y-You just-  
Aesop: W-With the sword- 

Aesop: Clearly not be vibing with this situation. 

Norton: Aesop… I’m sorry.  
Aesop: Norton… 

Aesop: Cling to Norton in a moment of shock. 

Norton: Be okay with this and hug Aesop tightly. 

Norton: I’m okay… I’m alive.  
Norton: And… quite honestly, safer than before.  
Aesop: But you still had to die to reach this…  
Norton: I know… I know, and I’m so, so sorry…

Aesop: Look up at Norton, hold his face to assure yourself that he’s here. Note the lack of scar. 

Aesop: I… I thought I promised you that you weren’t alone in this…  
Norton: You did…

Norton: Place a hand over the one on your face. 

Aesop: Be noticeably shaking from the situation. 

Norton: Aesop, I’m so sorry…   
Norton: I promise you I’m okay now…

Aesop: Exhale and relax your shoulders in an attempt to calm yourself, removing your mask with your uncovered hand, so it's easier to breathe. 

Norton: Have a noticeable gay moment. Ya simping for maskless Aesop king? 

Aesop: Tilt your head slightly, unaware you’ll make Norton’s gay moment worse. 

Norton: Look down at Aesop’s lips. Have your gay moment, we’ll wait. 

Aesop: Notice where Norton is looking, give a shy nod. 

Norton: Kiss Aesop. 

Norton: Pull away from the kiss after a few seconds. 

Aesop: Norton…  
Norton: You’re beautiful.

Aesop: Turn red, have your moment Aesop. 

Norton’s Phone: Ruin the moment. Go off. 

Norton: Let out a sigh and begrudgingly pull away from the embrace. 

Norton: …  
Norton: Aesop.  
Norton: Aesop. I fucked up.  
Aesop: W… What..?  
Norton: He’s alive.

Norton: Show Aesop your phone. 

Aesop: Have a whole ass moment. 

Aesop: H… He’s alive… 


	18. [A3] PesterFest

\- _futureVisionary_ has added _otherworldlyGuide_ and _magneticAttraction_ to a PesterFest - 

Eli: Wait. 

OG: Eli???  
FV: Hello Aesop.  
MA: Eli!  
FV: And hello to you too Norton.

Aesop’s Lungs: Stop working for the moment. 

MA: You’re… you’re okay.  
MA: And Aesop’s not breathing, wait-  
FV: Breathe, Aesop.

Aesop: B r e a t h e. Put the breath back in the Aesop. 

Norton: Put an arm around Aesop. 

FV: And yes, I’m okay, though my sylladex isn’t.  
FV: Luckily I kept the Spacetime Turner in a pocket instead.  
MA: See, on the one hand I want to know what the fuck that is.  
MA: On the other, why did you use the Jenga Modus?  
FV: For fun.  
OG: H… How is that fun…??  
FV: You have the Pictionary Modus.  
FV: I don’t think you can talk.  
OG: B… But drawing is fun???  
FV: And so is jenga.  
OG: Jenga’s stressful…  
FV: I’ve never failed it.  
OG: O… Of course you wouldn’t…  
FV: *sparkles*  
MA: You’ve been talking to Luca too much.  
FV: Oh, I fully agree, it’s a tragedy.

Luca: Feel vaguely offended for some reason. 

FV: And don’t worry about the Spacetime Turner, Norton.  
OG: I’ll worry about it for him instead….  
FV: Don’t worry about it, Aesop.  
OG: Eli I have anxiety-  
FV: Didn’t Aesopsprite give you the Time-turner?  
OG: Ah… I.. It’s connected isn’t it?  
FV: A collaboration between Galatea and I… not that she remembers it.  
OG: I.. I see.. 

Aesop: Be connecting dots. 

FV: It wasn’t from

Eli: Cut off suddenly. 

MA: Eli?

Eli: No reply. 

Norton: Panic. 

MA: Eli? What’s going on?  
FV: Sorry, I blacked out.  
MA: That’s.  
MA: That’s not good.  
FV: Oh, it’s been happening for years.  
MA: That’s still not good!  
FV: It’s just a side effect of overuse of the Spacetime Turner.  
OG: Th.. That really isn’t good…  
MA: Yeah…   
FV: It’s nothing to me.  
FV: How was the kiss?

Aesop: Choke. 

MA: Hey- not the time to change topics.  
OG: E-Eli- Ask that when we aren’t worried about _you._  
FV: And your Rogue clothes suit you, Norton.  
MA: _Eli._  
OG: _I thought Norton was the Rogue Eli-_  
MA: As much as I appreciate the compliment, _we are worried about you._  
FV: Come to think of it, Aesop, wasn’t that your first proper kiss?  
OG: E-Eli p-please- 

Norton: Let out a frustrated noise. 

Aesop: Awkwardly pat Norton’s shoulder. 

OG: Th.. This really isn’t the time… P.. Please talk to us about this, we’re worried..  
FV: Norton, remember when I lied about the consort with the hurt paw?  
MA: … Yes. Why?  
FV: The cry was from me. Na… Someone agreed with me it was best not to tell you the truth with how much sickness worries you.

Norton: Stare at your phone. Turn to Aesop with a look that screams “was that what I think it was gonna be?” 

Aesop: Stare back with a similar look. 

MA: Were you just about to say Naib?  
FV: What?  
OG: I have a feeling he won’t tell us either way…  
FV: How would I have been talking to a dead man?  
OG: Y… You have a space-time travel device Eli…  
FV: And how do you know that’s what it is?  
OG: Eli you called it the Spacetime Turner…   
OG: And Eli please be direct with us for once, I.. I know it’s your thing.. But it’s so stressful to not know what is going on with someone I love.  
FV: …  
FV: I’ve spent decades of my life reliving this one session over and over again.  
OG: Eli…  
OG: Where are you…  
OG: I just… Need to see you, now.  
MA: As do I.  
OG: After believing you were dead for so long.. We really do need to see you.  
FV: LOGAI.  
MA: On our way.  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ and _magneticAttraction_ have left the PesterFest. - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This chapter is late because I got addicted to Sea of Thieves-


	19. [A3] Dialoglog

Many years ago in a distant timeline (but not too many)... 

\- Dialoglog between _Galatea_ and _Eli_ -  
  
Eli: Galatea.  
Eli: Aesop’s gone.  
Eli: We’re the only ones left.  
Galatea: Yeah….  
Eli: I’m guessing you don’t want to try to finish this… you look lonely.  
Galatea: When it’s just us..? I… I don’t see much of a point..  
Galatea: We were supposed to save our friends Eli…  
Eli: I think there’s still a way…  
Eli: But you’ll be alone. You’ll die alone.  
Galatea: If there’s a way to save everyone, I’ll die alone for their sake.

Eli: Show the Time-turner Watch. 

Eli: I took this from Aesop.  
Eli: With your ascended powers, I think its functionality could be changed… to let me traverse time _and_ space, combined with my own powers.  
Galatea: That… Does sound like something I can help with…  
Galatea: Let me look at it Eli.

Eli: Hand over the Time-turner Watch. 

Galatea: Do your Sylph of Space thing. 

Eli: Galatea…  
Eli: I promise you your sacrifice won’t be in vain.  
Eli: Even if I have to live the session a thousand times over, I’ll save our friends.

Galatea: Walk up to Eli and hold a hand to his face with a smile. 

Galatea: I know you will save them, Eli.

Eli: Close your eyes and press your forehead to Galatea’s. 

Eli: Farewell, my friend.  
Galatea: Farewell, and may that version of me you save be your friend as well.

Eli: Kiss Galatea’s cheek in goodbye, and activate the Spacetime Turner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying yourself, and if you made it this far, thanks for sticking with me! If you have fanart you want to share, or if you just want to chat, you can contact me at princess-of-luxure on tumblr!


End file.
